Speedster and a Lawyer?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Jayne Garrick was a normal associate and part-time scientist at Pearson Hardman Law Firm. But when she is left in a coma for nine months then discovers her speed and becomes The Flash of Earth 2. But when Harvey is taken by Zoom, Jay becomes obsessed to get not only her boss back, but also her boyfriend by allying herself with The Flash of Earth 1. Barry Allen. Fem!JayxHarvey


**Speedster and Lawyer?**

Jayne 'Jay' Garrick was a young woman with an exceptional memory, photographic and a natural curiosity that often landed her in trouble at work in Pearson Hardman Law Firm. Harvey Spectre often nearly lost his temper with Jay's little troubles, the last time involved her former best friend trying to trick her into selling drugs, but she went straight to Harvey and told him what Trevor was trying to do. Then came the whole damned Particle Accelerator incident.

Jay had been working in her private lab, she was a young scientist as well as an associate, but she had been struck by Lightning and thrown across the room, into some chemicals and knocked into a coma for nine months. While she was in that coma, Harvey would barely leave her side, he only left for work, something to eat or to change his suit for a cleaner one.

When Jay woke up, she was glad to see Harvey had been with her, but was surprised to see Donna, Rachel and Jessica as well, they usually avoided Jay when she was running around the place. But they were glad to see her awake and back to her old cheeky, sarcastic self. When Kayla went back to work, she was tricked into smoking pot to help Louis win a client over, but was belted by Harvey for the whole 'smoking pot again' that Louis had caused.

"This says I passed" she said, looking confused at Harvey, then realisation dawned on her face "Louis showed me a fake?" "I'm going to go talk to him" Harvey said, Jay shook her head "know what? Why don't you let me do it" she smirked, pulling on her smart black blazer. "Think you're ready for the adult table?" Harvey joked "didn't you hear, I just landed my first client in nine months" Jay threw back, she picked up the test results and walked past. "Go easy on him" Harvey called after her "no" "good girl" Harvey said quietly, proudly.

* * *

Jay soon learned that she could now run faster than anything in the world, she found out by accident when she was running late for work and didn't have time to grab her bike, she just ran through Central City and was shocked to make it to Pearson Hardman in less than a minute! "What the…? What's happening to me?" She gawked at her vibrating hand in shock. When Harvey arrived, he saw Jay pale as a ghost under the make-up she wore "you okay?" He asked, Jay shook her head "kinda hard to explain" she said, still gawking at the vibration of her right hand "Jay, how is that happening?" Harvey said, noticing her hand's vibration.

Jay shrugged her shoulder "I honestly don't know!" She panicked, Harvey placed a hand on her shoulder "okay, calm down. We'll figure this out, but as of the moment, only you, me, Donna, Jessica and Rachel can know." He said, Jay nodded and shouldered her bag as she followed him into the offices. But jay couldn't control her speed and it didn't bother the girl that she was different to the other associates now, they liked the fact she was always tearing around and playing jokes on them again. It got all their work done a lot quicker as well now.

But when Jay's grandmother died, she was heartbroken and was smoking pot again, and it was also bad timing when Daniel Hardman returned to the firm. The two were always nearly being caught with Jay's speed around the office and Hardman wondered why the associates were always messing and playing around instead of doing their work "What is going on?" He demanded, the others looked at the violet haired girl with her feet on her desk and blue headphones on her head clashing with her hair colour, Kyle got up and knocked her feet off the desk "Kyle! What the hell?" She said.

* * *

"He wants to know why we're not working, Jay" the girl, Jay, smirked "not happening" she said, putting her feet up on the desk again and replacing her headphones. Kyle noticed the dilated pupils in her eyes "you smoking again?" Jay glared at him "you tell Harvey, I kill you" she warned "tell me what?" Jay paled as Harvey came down "Hardman" he briskly said, then turned his attention onto Jay "my office, now" Jay put her headphones down and staggered to her feet, following him out of the associate cubicles and up to his office on the next floor.

"You're high again, aren't you?" He said, as they walked in and Harvey closed the door, Jay looked at her feet in shame "yeah, Grammy died and she was the only family I had left" she said, tears falling down the speedster's face. "Jay, smoking doesn't dull the pain, it makes it worse" Harvey told her, Jay still looked dejected "go home. Get some sleep" he told Jay.

She nodded and dashed off to grab her things and sped back to her home, yet Harvey knew somehow Jay would smoke another joint and he joined in with her when he drove to her place. "The whole bag? How do you do that, I got like crazy cotton mouth" she protested, laying on her back on the couch as Harvey stood behind her, the both of them high as a kite. "I can't help it these pretzels are…making me thirsty!" he said, then they both said at the same time. Jay laughed with him and offered him a beer "here, drink this rookie" she joked.

* * *

Harvey took the beer and sat on the couch next to Jay, then he pulled out her blazer "you hear of a hanger?" He said, Jay rolled her eyes as Harvey hung it up, then noticed why she was smoking "I always hated the word 'orphan', because I never really felt like one, until now" she admitted. Harvey told her about his childhood and how his mom always had affairs behind his dad's back, yet he never said anything and still felt guilty about not saying anything to him "never share your feelings with me again" Jay said, looking dejected again.

"What can I say, it's been a tough week for both of us" he said, Jay nodded and uttered one word "Hardman." "Oh what I wouldn't give to piss in that bastard's office" Harvey muttered, Jay snorted "a little quick off the tone" "I've done it before" Jay looked surprised at him "to Louis" Jay smirked "no way" "way" Harvey confirmed before they broke down laughing about it again.

Then Jay got an idea "hey Harvey, you up for a little prank on Hardman?" She asked him.

Harvey looked at his associate "what type?" He asked, Jay smirked "one involving my speed" she said, Harvey grinned as they both ran down to his car and drove to the office. Harvey knew Jay could've just ran there herself, but she went with him to keep him company in the car. When they got to the floor with Hardman's office "I'll get the can opener" Harvey said, Jay looked at him "seriously, you're finally going to tell me what you do with that can opener?" Jay asked "do I look serious?" "No, you look stoned" "I am, but I'm always serious about the can opener" Jay peeked round the corner "come on" Harvey coaxed, Jay jogged back into the elevator while Harvey explained what he and Donna did before court battles.

* * *

When Jay found out that her ex-best friend had an affair with her childhood friend, Tess' husband found her and beat her on the steps of Pearson Hardman "stay away from Tess" he spat at her and walked off, leaving Jay groaning in pain. She staggered to her feet and staggered to the elevator where she met Louis "my god, what happened to you?" He asked, taking in her bloodied face and healing bruises "don't want to talk about it" Jay said, making to move past Louis "with me, now" Louis grabbed her arm and marched her to his office where he cleaned her up "just spill, what happened? Harvey's going to ask the same thing" he said to her. Jay looked at her feet in shame again.

"I got beat up by the husband of a childhood friend of mine because another said best friend was sleeping with his wife" she murmured, Louis looked at the young girl in a different light. Jay was speedy after her incident, but she was like a daughter to most of the senior staff of the firm, excepting Harvey. He saw her differently, he loved her. Jay also kept a secret from everyone in Pearson Hardman, even from Harvey! She secretly used her speed to save people outside of the law as a vigilante named The Flash.

* * *

But then she met Zoom. She was late for work (again) and wasn't in the best mood to be introduced to a psychotic speedster, but when she was running at full speed to avoid him he grabbed her and pinned her down on the street " _too slow, Flash_ " he hissed in her ear and sped off. Jay scrambled to her feet and picked up her dropped messenger bag and the case file she had dropped. Then she looked at her suit and cursed.

Zoom had torn her trousers and the only spare suit she kept was at work and it was a skirt which she hated to wear, no matter how many times Harvey had asked her to wear one, she sped on to Pearson Hardman and quickly changed into her skirt and heels "hey Donna, where's Harvey?" "In a meeting with a client, he's got the 'On time means early' speech prepped for you" she warned "ah, got a good explanation for that" Jay said, going into the meeting and seeing Harvey's 'you're so fired' glare again.

* * *

Three days later, Jay was being chased through Central City by Zoom again and was late for work when he pinned her down outside STAR Labs "For GOD'S SAKE!" She snapped at Zoom as she zipped out of his grip and staggered to her feet "are you trying to get me fired?" She snarled, she was dressed as her vigilante alter-ego in a red leather top with a yellow bolt of lightning across the front, blue jeans, black boots and a silver helmet with golden wings on either side. Zoom sneered "I will take your speed, as well as the one you love."

Jay's face paled, he knew about her civilian identity! He knew about Harvey! "Leave my loved ones out of this!" She snapped, tearing off at full speed to get to Pearson Darby, Jessica had merged the firm with a prestige British firm, but jay was in _so_ much trouble from Harvey from being late for work again. _This_ time, she was over three hours late and had a two and a half hour lecture from Harvey about her lateness "honest to god, how the hell can you have _superspeed,_ yet still be late for work?" He yelled. Jay shouldered her brown messenger bag and walked back to her desk without an answer. She was tired and exhausted from fighting Zoom, but fearful for Harvey.

* * *

One morning, two years after gaining her speed, Jay was running on time for work and arrived at the firm two minutes before Harvey and was working at her desk when Donna came down "hey, have you seen Harvey at all?" Jay looked confused "no, why?"

"He's not been in and he isn't answering his phone"

Jay's face grew pale again, she remembered what Zoom had threatened "maybe he's lost his phone" she suggested, Donna shook her head "no, Harvey never loses his phone, I'm getting worried about him" she said, then walked back to her desk on the next floor. Kyle looked over at Jay "what's wrong?" He asked, Kyle was the only associate and person in Pearson Darby that knew of Jay's vigilante activities "I think Zoom's kidnapped Harvey" she whispered, Kyle grew pale himself. They knew of the threat Zoom had given Jay concerning Harvey.

As Jay sped round Central City that night, she was sucked up into a singularity that had suddenly opened in the sky and fell out into the street outside of STAR Labs, but on another earth. She picked herself up and looked around in wonder, a boy dressed in red skidded to a stop beside her, he also had a lightning bolt on his suit! He looked at Jay in curiosity "who're you?" He asked her, Jay looked at him in awkwardness "Jayne Garrick, Jay for short" she said, brushing her long fringe out of her face "Barry, Barry Allen" he said, holding out his hand, Jay smiled and took it "why're you dressed like that?" Barry asked her "I'm The Flash of my world."

Barry looked surprised "I'm The Flash here, but nice t meet another speedster that isn't evil" Jay laughed, then tears fell from her sapphire eyes "hey, you alright?" Barry asked her. Jay shook her head "no, my archenemy, Zoom, he took the one man I love and threatened to kill him to get to me so he could steal my speed" she told him. Barry looked at the other Flash in sympathy. he knew what it was like to lose someone he loved, he'd lost his mother over fifteen years ago and a friend of his barely three days ago.

* * *

He took Jay to STAR Labs and introduced her to his team; Cisco Ramone, Caitlin Snow, Iris and Joe West. They were all that remained of the original team Flash after Eobard Thwane (disguised as Harrison Wells) had been erased from time due to his ancestor, Eddie, killing himself and being sucked into the singularity that brought Jay to Earth-1. She proved to a sceptic Joe that she was a speedster, and surprising herself, by racing Barry around STAR Labs' Pipeline and overtaking him "whoa, how're you faster than me?" Barry asked, Jay laughed "well I have had my powers for two years and it helps with everyone at my work knowing about my speed. But not my vigilante alter-ego" she said, thinking about Pearson Darby.

Barry looked at her "what d'you work as?" Cisco asked her "I'm an associate Lawyer and part-time scientist" she said, Barry nodded and Jay looked at her clothes "damn it, I need to change and thank god I wear my suit underneath my suit" she said, Barry laughed "go get changed" he said to a gust of air and then Jay was back in a pair of smart black trousers, crisp white shirt, black tie, black heels and a smart black blazer "wow, that's what you wear everyday?" Cisco asked "yeah, I hate the heels though" she said.

Jay sat down next to Caitlin and explained the concept of Zoom to the other Flash "who is this guy?" He asked, Jay's pretty face darkened "he's a speedster, like you and me, but faster and evil. He's an unstoppable demon with the face of death" she said, fiddling with the locket around her neck. That locket was a gift off Harvey for their second anniversary and held a picture of Jay and himself on one side and a picture of Jay in her Flash suit with Kyle on the other, in both of them Jay was grinning like a loon.

"Who else knows your identity as the Flash?" Joe asked "only one other person at the law firm I work at, Kyle Durant. He's an associate like me, but a good friend of mine when I exposed my identity as The Flash to him when a metahuman named Killer Frost kidnapped him. I trust him with my life like my boyfriend" she explained to Team Flash. But then Zoom showed outside STAR Labs with another metahuman from Jay's earth, Kyle Slick AKA: Sandman. Jay hadn't ever been able to beat him, even with Kyle helping her and keeping Harvey from discovering Jay's dual identity at the firm.

* * *

But Jay had a trump card, Zoom had discovered about Barry's Flash identity and had sent Slick to kill him, then to find and kill Jay. But Jay taught Barry how to throw the lightning they generated as they ran, because Slick had kidnapped Patty Spivott, Barry's crush, Jay used herself as a distraction while Barry freed Patty and tossed his lightning at Slick to finish him off. "Flash?" Patty said as she came to "coming" Jay and Barry both said as they jogged over to her and made sure that she was alright.

"I can't believe what I'm looking at" Jay gawked at the breach in STAR Labs' basement "the biggest breach in Central City and it happens to be in our basement" Barry said, Cisco looked like an excited kid.

"we need a name for it!"

"It's not a pet, Cisco"

Martin Stein appeared and contributed a few ideas to what it was "it's more than that, it's my way home and back to work" Jay said sadly, tears falling from her face again of Pearson Darby without Harvey there "back to Earth-2" Caitlin said, she understood why Jay was always nearly crying. She missed her late husband and the other half of Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond. But Barry held hope that they would find Harvey and get Jay back to her 'normal' life again, but not exposing Harvey to Jay's alter-ego as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Harvey, he was having the worst months of his life! He'd been kidnapped to get to his girlfriend, who he'd just been told was The Flash, but he liked to see it to believe it. But then he saw the young girl that Zoom also held captive "I'm Jesse, Jesse Wells" she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Wells? Harrison Wells' daughter? No wonder he was so damn cold the time when Jay and himself had met him, and Wells' metahuman watch had gone off as soon as Jay had came in the room!

Yet, Harvey held hope that Jay would somehow find them and get them back to their normal lives, for Jay and Harvey, that was back to Pearson Darby and seeing Jay speeding round the offices like a small whirlwind. He would rather die than see Zoom harm Jesse and promised her that he's get her back to her father somehow. Both of them alive as well. That was what made Zoom determined to kill Jay, to crush Harvey's hope she'd find them.

* * *

Jay soon met Kendra Saunders AKA: Hawkgirl and Carter Hall AKA: Hawkman when she met Team Arrow in Star City to keep Vandal Savage away from Kendra and Carter, in her world the Green Arrow was Robert Queen, Oliver's father. Oliver had died on the _Queen's Gambit_ when it had sunk over five years ago, while in Barry's world, it was Robert who'd killed himself in front of Oliver to save his son. Oliver was surprised when she told him who the Green Arrow was in her world and was a little wary of Jay when Barry told him why she was in their world "that's insane" he said, the two speedsters shrugged "our world's crazier than yours, Oliver" Jay told him.

They allied themselves with Team Arrow to defeat Savage, but he killed all of them until Jay and Barry ran so fast they time travelled a day into the past and merged with their past selves. Jay explained everything to Oliver and revealed the time travelling ability both she and Barry had "that's the craziest thing I've heard lately" he sighed, looking at the Earth-2 Flash with Harrison Wells from her earth as well.

Harrison 'Harry' Wells of Earth-2 was in the same situation as Jay, Zoom had his daughter Jesse and he just wanted her back. After defeating Savage, Kendra left with Carter to find out more on her past. Jay looked at Oliver as he began to bond with his son, William, but his ex-girlfriend didn't like Oliver seeing William. That was where Jay and Laurel Lance came in as lawyers. Oliver was entitled to see his son, but his ex was determined to not let William get to know who his father was.

Oliver turned to Jay one day as they sat in Jitters "Barry told me you're a lawyer on your earth" Jay nodded "yeah, is it about William?" She asked him, Oliver nodded. Jay sighed and put her coffee down, she looked over the law books that Captain Singh would let her look at when she was at the precinct with Barry and Joe "found anything?" Jay looked up and saw Singh "no, my world's laws are slightly different than yours, sir" she said, throwing herself into a chair and running a hand through her violet hair.

David Singh had been told about Jay's identity when Barry told him about his own, but he was a little shocked when Barry told him Jay was The Flash of another parallel earth and a lawyer in her version of Central City "maybe you need to think of something in your laws?" He suggested, Jay's mind lit up. Now she remembered! A case she had to file for Robert when Oliver had been a spoilt playboy in her world before he died in that accident. She quickly scribbled down something from her laws and compared it to Barry's. She then smirked like her boyfriend when he had been sly to Hardman "got it" she said, Singh smiled. he understood why Harvey Spectre of Earth-2 liked the girl.

* * *

When Oliver had won the court battle, thanks to Jay and Laurel, William was often in Star City to see his father, while in Central City, Jay was introduced to Mark Mardon (Weather Wizard) Leonard Snart (Captain Cold) Mick Rory (Heatwave) and James Jesse (The Trickster). When the two Flashes had beaten the rouges and locked them away again, Jay turned to Barry "want to see my earth?" Barry grinned "yeah, would love to" Jay went back through the portal to Earth-2 with Harrison, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry and they appeared outside of STAR Labs on Jay's earth. Jay then looked at her watch and cursed "I'm _so_ dead off Jessica, now she's found a reason to fire me!" then saw her.

Jay paled as Jessica Pearson spotted Jay's distinctive violet hair and stalked over to her "just where have _you_ been for six months?" Jay looked at her feet in shame, Jessica wasn't angry with her, she was just worried. Harvey had gone missing six months ago and then Jay had vanished. "It's a long story, Ms Pearson" she said, then explained what had happened to her.


End file.
